


Feed me

by lovetobeme



Series: Drink it up! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinky, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetobeme/pseuds/lovetobeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next morning Louis woke up with a wave of pleasure. He opened his eyes only to find Harry sucking on his nipple and his other hand palming him. Louis smiled down, "Good morning".   Harry took his mouth off from the nipple with the pop and smiled at Louis, "Very sweet morning", and continued to feed himself on Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed me

As if being gay was not enough, Louis was born with the ability to get pregnant. With the constant support from his family and most of all, his husband, Harry, he gave birth to two babies, a girl and a boy.  
As per the natural changes in the body Louis had developed little man boobs. And after giving birth to two babies, his breast was always full of milk. It had been 8 months since the birth; hence the babies were not taking as much milk out of him to empty his breasts for once.  
Harry sensed that something was keeping Louis from being his normal self. Louis is always either playing with the babies or doing something which would make his babies happy. But since last few days he is keeping everything to himself. Just feeding babies on their timings, giving them shower and then handling them over to Harry once he gets home from work was his routine. He didn’t even let Harry kiss him, forget about sex.

Since it was Saturday and Harry was home, he decided to talk to Louis about it. But considering Saturday, their friends Liam and Zayn had come with their son Niall to visit them. Whole day went on playing with the kids and he didn’t get time to talk with Louis. Though Louis was trying to behave like usual, Harry could tell that something is making him uncomfortable. It was almost dinner time when Niall started crying.  
Harry got up to pick Niall and tried to calm him down, but no luck. He looked over to Liam who just smiled at him fondly and came over to take Niall, “Don’t worry Harry, he is just hungry. Its almost his time to have his dinner.   
“Yeah. Louis, can you just heat it up?”, Zayn asked while handling over a tiffin to Louis which contained Niall food.  
“He already started eating? No more breast feeding Zayn?”, asked Harry while they all got settled in the dining room.  
Liam spoke for Zayn, “He asks for Zayn’s milk sometimes but as he is almost 7 months old, my mum suggested that he should start eating some baby food too.”  
“Yeah. And he seems to like it too”, said Zayn while taking Niall on his laps to feed him the food Louis had just brought after heating up.  
“Yeah, even we started giving baby food to our little ones since last week”, Harry said smiling at his son, Rob.  
Zayn looked at Louis who was just watching at Zayn and Niall while the baby girl, Sarah, in his arms was playing with his shirt, “Are you still feeding them?”  
“A couple of times a day. But I think they like this food more than my milk”, there was faint sound of sadness in Louis’ voice which none of them seemed to catch except Harry.  
He finished washing dishes after their dinner while Louis put babies in their cribs in the nursery.   
By the time he finished locking up front door, checking windows and Louis was in their bed waiting for him. Once he had Louis wrapped in his arms, he said “Lou, what is it?”  
Louis didn’t need any further push and started sobbing. Harry was totally taken aback by his sudden break down. He had ofcourse guessed that something is putting Louis down but crying like this..was out of imagination.  
“Lou, baby, tell me please. I want to help. You need to tell me why you are crying”.  
“They don’t want me anymore, Harry. They don’t need me”, Louis said still sobbing silently.  
“It’s not true babe. Who would not want you? And who are you talking about?”  
“Our babies. They eat baby food now. Don’t need me to feed them with my milk. It hurts Harry”  
Harry sat up and took Louis on his laps. Louis instantly buried his face in Harry’s neck.  
Harry slowly rubbed his hand on Louis’ arm, “I know baby. They are growing up. Soon they will get over their baby food too and start eating food like we do.”  
Louis nodded slightly before continuing, “Yeah, it hurts emotionally. But, Harry, it hurts physically too.”  
“What do you mean?”, Harry could not understand, physically??  
“Yeah. My umm… my breast is still full of milk and babies don’t take it as much as they used to. It gets so heavy sometimes, I have to squeeze them to get rid of the heaviness”, Louis was totally embarrassed after his confession.  
But after listening to Louis, Harry got turned on like hell. Ofcourse like most of husbands, he was definitely attracted to milking boobs. He had not said anything about it to Louis, thinking that maybe Louis would think of him as sick kinky bastard, but now it was different story. His love of life is in physical pain and he would definitely do anything for him.   
“Would you like if I helped you with that?”  
Louis comically straightened himself from leaning over Harry, but still in his laps, “How?”  
“Maybe”, Harry hesitated before continuing, “I could, you know.. I could suck them.”  
“No no no no no no!”, Louis hid his face in his palms, shaking his head violently, “As much as I would love if you do it, it’s wrong Harry. But I want … oh hell.. I don’t know..”

“Hey hey, we could just try this one time yeah, and see if this is alright. Besides it’s not like babies are going to stay hungry if I do that”, said Harry as he shifted Louis properly so that he was now straddling Harry.

Louis was still not sure about the idea but he couldn’t help but let out a low moan when Harry’s fingers ghosted on his nipples. In a quick movement Louis was shirtless and Harry pulling his closer by his hips.

“Harry, I.. oh god.. don’t stop”, Louis threw his head back as Harry planted his full lips on Louis’ left nipple, licking it in lazy circles. Harry just hummed before starting to suck his nipple properly. Soon the milk started to flow out on his tongue. Harry hungrily started taking it all, giving small bites in between. His right palm circling Louis’s left breast that he was suckling on and started squeezing in slowly.   
He unlatched his lips only to praise Louis, “So sweet Lou, so so sweet, just like you baby”, his tongue not letting single drop sleep from Louis’ nipples.  
Louis just kept moaning loudly, both of his hands tangled in Harry’s curls, holding his head in place. He absent mindedly started humping onto Harry, who was mirroring his hard on. Harry latched the other nipple in his mouth while his right hand still placed on Louis’ left breast squeezing it gently.

A strong wave of pleasure coursed through Louis’ spine when Harry gave a sudden deep suck on his nipple and at the same time gave an upward thrust to his hips, which made his dick rub onto the crack of Louis’ bums.   
Harry continued to suckle Louis’ boobs and Louis kept dry humping Harry slowly enough not to miss Harry’s mouth on his nipples. They both came without touching each other. Louis leaned down to catch Harry’s now worked up lips in his own. He snaked his tongue in the warmth of Harry’s mouth to taste his own milk. Harry shifted himself downwards, Louis still totally lying on him. They continued kissing lazily until they felt too sleepy to continue. Harry smiled when Louis shifted from onto him to beside him and instantly wrapped his arms around Harry’ torso. He faintly heard Louis mumbling thank you before he himself fell asleep.

Next morning Louis woke up with a wave of pleasure. He opened his eyes only to find Harry sucking on his nipple and his other hand palming him. Louis smiled down, “Good morning”.

Harry took his mouth off from the nipple with the pop and smiled at Louis, “Very sweet morning”, and continued to feed himself on Louis.


End file.
